The Grim Reapers
by Potatoe Walrus
Summary: The Grim Reapers


It was September 16th,2536,The middle of the Human-Covenant war. The Grim Reapers,a Elite ODST squad,were loading into their pods,in the Pod Bay of a Frigate. 6 miles above a Covenant cruiser.

"Alright Reapers,load up!" Shouted Lino,The leader of the group.

"Aye!" Shouted Scottie.

"Yes sir!" Shouted Shadow Walker.

The group sat in their pods,affixing their weapons to the seat. Suddenly,the Doors snapped shut. A countdown began,followed by the roar of a Siren. The Squad suddenly felt themselves plummeting straight down,and straight into the Cruiser. The impact nearly knocked them out,but they stayed conscious as the ripped through the outer armor of the Cruiser,and into the Docking Bay of the cruiser. Their Pod's doors blasted forwards,detaching from the pods,as the 3 stepped out. Suddenly,they were locked in a huge Firefight. Plasma,Crystals,and Bullets were flying everywhere. Lino,with his Battle Rifle,destroyed the Elites, as Scottie slaughtered a group of Grunts with his MA5B. Shadow,with his Sniper Rifle,dominated the Jackals. The three,in about 56 minutes,cleared the room,with zero casualties.

"Scottie,take the left,Shadow,with me." Ordered Lino,as the Others did as Lino said.

The ODST's walked down the stairs of the Hangar.

"Clear right!" Shouted Scottie from across the room,with his thick Irish accent.

"Clear left!" Shouted Shadow Walker,keeping his gun pointed downwards.

"All Clear,Reapers,plant those charges on the Phantoms!" Shouted Lino.

Shadow Walker,who always had a explosive on him,along with Scottie,planted Explosives on the hull of the Phantoms. Lino,planting 2 on the hull of a Phantom, moved towards the door,leading to the rest of the ship,under the stairs. Scottie,after 2 attempts on opening the locked Blast door,finally opened it. The two,thick doors sliding in opposite Directions. The hallway,was empty,but another door was up ahead. The door slid open,Revealing the Armory,was empty,apart from a few Grunts,who were killed easily. They walked through a Hallway,the entire ship feeling empty. Suddenly,when the door slid open, Two Hunters turned around,as they were in the Storage compartment,right below the cockpit. The Hunters fired their Cannons at the ODST's,but the group was already out of the way. Lino dashed towards one of the Hunters,sliding underneath the Massive worm-infested body. He wedged a Cooked frag in between two worms. Lino then got up,ran behind a crate. The hunter exploded,worms,and orange goo flying everywhere. Somewhat damaging the Second Hunter. As the Hunter was concentrated on Lino,Scottie ran towards the Hunter,and pounced like a Lion onto the Hunter's back,he again,wedged a Frag into the back of the hunter. He jumped off,and back into cover. The Hunter exploded,adding to the mess the first explosion made.

"Everyone Alright?" Shouted Lino.

"Roger that." Said Shadow Walker.

"Aye Aye!" Shouted Scottie,once again with a thick accent.

"Plant some charges on the roof,Circle shaped." Lino ordered.

The ODST's planted charges in a circle shape,standing outside the circle of charges. Lino,trigger in hand,detonated the Charges set on the roof,and a chunk of roof came off,along with a section of the flooring of the cockpit. The ODST's fired like heavy rain onto the falling covvies,one by one,they dropped like flies. The 3 climbed up to the cockpit,using a few crates as a boost,firing onto the 5 remaining covenant pilots. They made short work of the Pilots,Lino took control of the cruiser,making sure it doesn't fall onto the planet below. He kept it level,as Scottie started overloading the ship's power generator. Though,it was highly difficult to work with Covenant Tech,they managed to do it. Shadow Walker guarded the door. Alarms started to blare in emergency. Suddenly,An explosion ripped through the door,sending Shadow Walker back. Lino,who got used to the controls,shut off the artificial gravity. Everyone started floating,and everything that wasn't strapped down,also lifted up. Lino,with his quick reflexes, Tilted the ship sideways. The entire cockpit wasn't turned sideways,hitting a Elite in the head with the door way. Scottie finally managed to overheat the engine.

"THATS OUR QUE! LETS MOVE!" Shouted Lino,at the top of his lungs. With the Covenant blocking one exit,they went out the way they came,pushing off of anything that would give them a boost,they made it into the Docking bay. They grabbed space gear that they put inside their pods. They quickly put them on,with scottie taking out the Detonator that triggered the charges on the Phantoms. He detonated them,the 3,and everything that wasn't attached to something,went flying into space. The squad went flying out as well,holding onto each other as they rolled in the emptiness of space. A UNSC Pelican,who was passing by to Evac the Group,was boarded by The Grim Reapers,the 3 grabbing onto anything they could on the Pelican. They rode the outside of the Pelican into a frigate,the one they dropped from was destroyed. The Cruiser started to be fired upon by UNSC forces,and was soon destroyed.

The 3,with their Space suits off,joined Fleet General Octavius Feren.

"Outstanding work ODST's." Said the Fleet General.

The ODST's Saluted. Standing Shoulder To Shoulder.

"That cruiser would have done a lot more damage if you haven't weakened it. Lino,I understand you led this attack." Octavius said.

"Yes sir." Replied Lino.

"You did earth a great service,along with your team. But the battle isn't over." Complimented the Fleet General.

Suddenly, The frigate knocked sideways,sending The Grim Reapers flying sideways,knocking Lino out.


End file.
